Weakness
by Onyona
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot. Sasuke returns to Konoha, only to find out how much Sakura misses him. Can the flawless Uchiha have a weakness?


Uchiha Sasuke had always convinced others that he was flawless. And not to long ago he had considered himself flawless as well. But just a few years ago, he discovered his weakness.

He walked back, weary from the long journey. It had all been a mistake. But now Orichimaru was dead, and the Konoha gates were in sight. He didn't want to meet anyone before he said hello to Sakura and made sure that she was okay. He pulled the hood of his brown coat over his face. It would be best if no one noticed him.

He had managed to sneak unnoticed into Konoha, now all he had to do was find Sakura. He asked a man on the street for her address and luckily, he knew. He knocked on the door to the house. After several minutes of knocking he opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked. He entered the house, he wanted to make sure he hadn't been tricked. He stood in the hall, surveying his surroundings. He walked into the first door to the left. It was a bedroom. The rooms main feature was a large red double bed, although one side was completely made up, untouched whilst the other side was crinkled and obviously used. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. If this was Sakura's house, she wasn't living with anyone. He looked at the two bedside cabinets that were by the bed. (A/N: Duh, if they were somewhere else they wouldn't be _bed_side cabinets) One held the team 7 picture and a hairbrush and stuff, whilst the one by the untouched side held a picture of him and Sakura beside each other on a mission (With evidence of the fact that Sakura probably pushed Naruto out of the picture) and one with just him.

Just seeing the photos by her bed made him feel bad. He had abandoned her cruelly, but she still cherished her only picture of them together. He picked up the picture of them together, and stroked the glass with his finger.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sasuke panicked and nearly dropped the photo. He quickly hid behind a rather large curtain, masking his presence. He heard the sound of a coffee machine brewing, and a few minutes later Sakura walked into the room. He could see from his hiding place that her hair was still cut short. She sat down on the bed and started to brush her hair. She picked up her coffee cup and turned around as she started to drink. Sasuke suddenly realized that he was still holding the photo. She dropped her cup and the tea splashed all over the bed as the cup rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a shattering crash.

She stared over at the empty space on the bedside cabinet. She gasped and jumped to the floor, searching frantically under the bed for the photo. Sasuke stared in pain as he watched her sit on the floor and weep. Tears flowed down her face as she buried her head in her hands.

Every muscle in his body wanted to run towards her, hold her, comfort her. He wanted to wipe those tears off her face and whisper his feelings into her ears. His whole body surged with guilt. How could he have done this to her! He was never especially kind to her, her every question replied with a mere 'hn'. Then he left her with no more then a 'thank you'. She deserved so much more than that! She was always by his side, ready to comfort him, fight for him. Ready to die for him. He knew that she would have done anything for him, had he asked.

And here she was, crying on the floor. Over a mere photograph. Years ago he would have called her pathetic and weak, but not anymore. He knew that it wasn't just a mere photo to her. It was all she had, her only memory of him. With every tear she shed, she missed him. With every breath she took, she thought of him. Every night in her sleep, she dreamt of him. And he had made her this way, by leaving. He didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself.

He looked down at the photo of them that he held in his hand. The one that she cherished so dearly. She lifted her head as the wind blew, and in front of her lay the photo. She picked it up carefully, her tears splashing off it.

Then she looked up, and her beautiful emerald eyes met his dark onyx orbs.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered, her throat obviously sore from all of the crying. He looked down at her apolitically.

"Sakura." was all he said as he leaned down towards her, wiping the tears off her face with the back of his hand.

She quickly looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly. "Look at me," he wanted her to be happy, he was so sorry for all of the pain he had caused her. She reluctantly lifted her head and met his gaze. He embraced her gently, he was almost afraid to touch her in case he might hurt her again. She cried softly onto his shoulder, as he ran his fingers softly through her bubblegum-pink hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly into her ear. She shivered for a moment, then looked back up into his deep, black eyes. The tears continued to flow but her eyes weren't sad, just confused.

"W-wh-why?" her voice was weak, almost scared. "Why did you come back?" Her words cut into Sasuke's heart like a million hot piercing daggers. And it showed in his eyes.

"Don't you want me to be here?" hurt and disappointment lingered in his voice.

Her lips crashed onto his suddenly. She kissed him desperately and held him tight, afraid that if she let him go he would disappear as suddenly as he arrived. Soon their lips parted as Sakura gasped for air, holding him tighter still.

"Don't, ever," she gasped. "Leave me, again."

For just one moment, it was as if he was complete. He would never forgive himself for hurting her, but right now he just wanted her close to him.

He finally knew his weakness.

Haruno Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes, I know that it was soppy and sickly sweet, but I just had to write it! It was supposed to be a new chapter in 'SasuSaku Moments', but it turned out very long, so now it's a oneshot.

Please review, and forgive me for not updating any of my other stories! *Sings Gomen song* (Check my profile. If it's not up yet, wait a bit)


End file.
